


Falling In Love

by animeangelriku



Series: Spooky Fanfic Week [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: A pile of leaves, Autumn, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculously Adorable Husbands, followed by falling on said pile of leaves, so fluffy it'll hopefully give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: Kurt and Blaine build a giant leaf pile together with the sole purpose of falling on top of it and watch as the leaves glide down to the ground around them. Except they're too busy staring at each other to pay attention to anything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write something related to pumpkin-carving, but after many failed attempts, I decided to try something else. I've always wanted to do what Kurt and Blaine do in this fic, so what's better than living vicariously through them?
> 
> Aw, this is the last fic of my Spooky Fanfic Week! To all the people who have commented and left kudos on any fic of this series (or even just taking the time to read them!), I want to thank you. I loved writing these seven drabbles/ficlets, and I hope you all enjoyed them as well. Stay safe tomorrow, and **Happy Halloween!**
> 
> (You can also read this at my [Tumblr!](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/152527469762/klaine-falling-in-love))

“Kurt, you can’t possibly give up _now_!”

Kurt takes a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not giving up! I just think we’ve made it as big as we can.”

“No way,” Blaine says. “We can make it bigger!”

“It’s _taller_ than both of us!” Kurt exclaims. 

Well, okay, yes, Blaine has to begrudgingly admit his husband is right. The pile of leaves they’ve been building for the past two hours has been stacked to a height that surpasses even Kurt’s—which isn’t all that higher than Blaine’s, but still. They still have a lot of leaves left to pile up on top of it, though, and Blaine feels bad about not adding them to the rest. 

“Can’t we just add these ones?” he asks, pointing to the small, tiny pile of leaves next to Leaf Mount Everest. 

Kurt’s mouth twists in thought. “I guess we can just spread those around the sides.”

Blaine is nearly jumping up and down in joy. Even though he’s still a little cold despite the turtleneck and sweater and scarf and mittens he’s wearing, that coldness diminishes when he thinks of what’s going to happen as soon as they finish their pile, replaced by the fuzzy warmth he feels whenever he’s with Kurt. 

He and Kurt circle their leaf pile, dropping a few of the remaining leaves here and there until the ground of their backyard is mostly empty. Blaine is so excited that he can’t stop shaking, bouncing on his toes and maybe even starting to hyperventilate, just a tiny bit. Kurt is behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist in an instant, his own scarf and sweater adding to the warmth taking over Blaine’s body. 

“Ready?” he asks, and Blaine turns around in his arms. 

“Here,” he says, tugging Kurt closer to the pile. They need to be as close as possible so that they don’t end up crashing to the ground with nothing to cushion their fall. Blaine circles Kurt’s neck, feeling his husband’s breath hot on his face. 

“On three?” Kurt’s smiling nervously, even if Blaine can feel him trembling with excitement. Blaine nods his head and they start counting down at the same time.

“One… two… _three!_ ”

Kurt turns them around at the last second and _pulls_ Blaine forward. They both scream in absolute glee as Kurt falls on his back and Blaine follows suit, crashing on top of their leaf pile and causing every single one of the leaves they had stacked together to burst into the air. 

For a moment, Blaine can’t see Kurt underneath him, but he hears his laughter and he feels his chest shaking underneath him and suddenly there’s his husband—the man Blaine loves with every fiber of his being, the man he gets to spend the rest of his life with, the man he’s so utterly, devastatingly in love with. He can see Kurt’s eyes and the blush on his cheeks that could be because of the cold or because of the ridiculousness of what they just did, and he can’t resist leaning down to kiss Kurt hard on the mouth. Blaine’s so in love, he feels so blessed, and when he kisses his husband, he’s grinning so widely that his cheeks hurt, but Kurt’s smile against his lips only makes him grin more.

“That was amazing,” Blaine mumbles. “Oh, my god, it was so much better than I thought it would be.”

“I know, I—I can’t believe we actually did it,” Kurt says, his hands on Blaine’s back to pull him closer and kiss him again. 

When they pull away, Blaine nuzzles their noses together, mesmerized by the cute, adorable giggle that comes out of Kurt’s mouth. 

“Your face is so cold,” he says. He moves his hands from Kurt’s chest—Blaine’s arms were somehow buried between them when Kurt turned them around, seconds before they fell onto their leaf pile—to his cheeks, and he laughs at the way his mittens look against Kurt’s face. 

“Your hands are so warm,” Kurt retorts with a smile. “I wish I could do the same for you, but I’m wearing my fingerless gloves and I’m pretty sure my hands are frozen.”

Blaine smiles back at the ridiculously beautiful man underneath him. “That’s what you get for not wearing mittens.”

Kurt’s eyes widen, and if he weren’t for the fact that Blaine’s mitten-covered palms are still on his cheeks (therefore covering about half of his face), he might look serious. Now he just looks adorable. “Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, for wearing the gloves that match my scarf _and_ the ones I thought would be better for our mission of building a giant leaf pile.” 

A shiver runs down Blaine’s spine, and he leans his forehead against Kurt’s, glad that it’s the one part of his face that isn’t cold. He wonders if Kurt can feel his heartbeats through his forehead, because Blaine feels it pounding and resonating throughout his entire body. Maybe someday he’ll stop feeling as if his very soul is singing in time to the rhythm of the universe at the sound of Kurt’s voice calling him _Mr. Anderson-Hummel._

But it won’t be today. 

“That’s okay,” Blaine says. “Just being with you is enough to keep me warm.”

Kurt grins, and it almost looks like his eyes are glistening, even if it should be impossible because Blaine casts a shadow above him and there’s no light to make his eyes sparkle. But they still do, and Blaine isn’t going to question the wonders that the world has to offer him. 

His husband breaks eye contact with him to slightly tilt his head up, glancing around them. “Aw, we didn’t see how the leaves fell.”

Blaine turns his head and realizes that Kurt is right. They’re lying on the bottom of their Leaf Mount Everest, surrounded by dry, orange leaves. The entire reason they had built it in the first place was to collapse on top of it (which they had succeeded at) and watch the leaves as they burst in an explosion of different shades of orange and then floated down to the ground (which they had obviously failed at). He can’t help pouting a little. 

Kurt’s hands are suddenly cupping Blaine’s face between them, and Blaine winces infinitesimally; even though his palms are warm because of his gloves, his fingers are cold against Blaine’s skin. 

“This is all your fault,” Kurt says.

Blaine’s eyes widen. “Wh—how’s this _my_ fault?”

“You’re the one who started kissing me!”

“Yes,” Blaine agrees, “and you’re the one who continued kissing _me_!”

Kurt tries to keep a straight face, but the way the corners of his lips quirk up and the laugh he chokes back are more than enough to show Blaine otherwise. “Well, then, I suppose this means I can’t kiss you anymore.”

Blaine pretends to gasp in absolute horror. “That does seem like the lesson to be learned from this,” he says, biting his lip. 

Kurt leans his forehead against Blaine’s shoulder, and his arms wrap around Blaine’s neck to bring him closer, to hug him tighter, to bury his chuckles on Blaine’s shoulder, on the fabric of his favorite sweater. Blaine manages to snake one arm behind Kurt’s back to pull him forward, and he kisses Kurt’s jaw and his neck and his hair and his shoulder and they’re both trying not to laugh out loud, even though Blaine can feel his husband’s body shaking with it, and he knows Kurt can feel exactly the same regarding Blaine’s body.

“And, to be fair,” Kurt says, his words breaking up as he attempts to keep his composure, “if I lose my kissing privileges, you should lose yours, too.”

“That’s hardly fair for either of us,” Blaine replies, trying to speak through the laughter on the edge of bursting right out of him. “But if you must suffer, I will suffer right alongside you.”

Maybe it’s the way he says it. Maybe it’s the ridiculousness of their overall conversation. Maybe it’s how unbelievably _cheesy_ they are, how they can reduce each other to stupid dorks in love after so many years of being together, or maybe it’s _because_ of how many years they’ve known each other better than they know themselves. 

It takes only a look between them to make both of them burst into laughter, and their voices combine to create a beautiful melody out of their gasps for air and the words they try to speak through them and the way their arms struggle to pull one another even closer, trying to hold on to each other to keep themselves steady as they continue to laugh as loud as they can, as loud as their lungs will allow it. It’s moments like this that make life worth living for Blaine—moments when Kurt literally takes his breath away, when his heart is so full of joy that there’s no other way to let it out than laughing as if his life depended on it, when all he wants to do is kiss Kurt and hold him in his arms and breathe him in because Kurt is all of his dreams come true in the shape of the most wonderful human being in the world. 

Who cares if the neighbors hear? Who cares if they complain? Who cares if they say anything about them, what _anyone_ says about them? Let them talk. They can’t touch them. They can’t touch what they have.  
Ten minutes later, they finally manage to stop laughing long enough to breathe and calm themselves down. 

“Or, my dear husband,” Kurt suggests, “we could just build another leaf pile.” He kisses Blaine’s nose, making him chuckle. “And try to actually pay attention to the leaves this time. Then neither of us has to renounce our kissing privileges.”

“That, my dear husband,” Blaine says, quickly kissing Kurt on the mouth, “is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

They end up building a second Leaf Mount Everest a week later. Since more leaves have fallen down from the trees in their backyard as autumn slowly shifts into winter, this pile grows bigger and taller than the first one. This time, Blaine is the one who tugs Kurt forward, collapsing on top of their leaf pile with his husband on top of him, his body solid and strong against his, even through the many layers between them. This time, Kurt wears a scarf that matches his mittens. This time, Kurt is the one with his covered hands on Blaine’s cheeks as they giggle and nuzzle their noses together and softly kiss each other.

This time, they pay no attention to the leaves falling around them, either.


End file.
